1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to ferroelectric memories and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a ferroelectric memory device containing different types of ferroelectric memories and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a related art electronic apparatus (for example, a cellular phone) uses a plurality of and different types of memories (for example, having different speed properties). An exemplary combination of the different types of memories used for an electronic apparatus may include a SRAM or DRAM having high-speed performance and a flash memory.
However, there is almost no process consistency in the combination of the SRAM or DRAM and the flash memory. Accordingly, it is extremely difficult to fabricate the SRAM or DRAM and the flash memory on an identical substrate. In general, these types of memory are individually fabricated on substrates. Then, as shown in FIG. 17, a substrate 400 having a SRAM or DRAM and a substrate 410 having a flash memory are combined with each other in a mounting process.